


Nice Kill, Iwaizumi!

by wadingpool



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Flirty Kuroo Tetsurou, Gay Disaster Kuroo Tetsurou, Haikyuu Rarepairs 2020, Humor, I clown on Kuroo like I always do, Iwaizumi Hajime Can Flirt, Kinda?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadingpool/pseuds/wadingpool
Summary: For the longest time, Iwaizumi had believed that nobody could ever get on his nerves as Oikawa could— it was to be expected considering how long they've known each other. They had grown up together and knew each other like the back of their hands. Oikawa just knew exactly what buttons to push to make Iwaizumi lose it, even subconsciously. Surely, he had assumed nobody else would be able to achieve that.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	Nice Kill, Iwaizumi!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is based off [@SAKUATSUSS](https://twitter.com/SAKUATSUSS)'s [challenge](https://twitter.com/SAKUATSUSS/status/1275959252008435712?s=20) and I decided to post it here because why not? It's something I wrote quick with not much thought to it so sorry if it's kinda off skdfjhsk
> 
> Hope yall enjoy! My twitter is linked at the end!

For the longest time, Iwaizumi had believed that nobody could ever get on his nerves as Oikawa could— it was to be expected considering how long they've known each other. They had grown up together and knew each other like the back of their hands. Oikawa just knew exactly what buttons to push to make Iwaizumi lose it, even subconsciously. Surely, he had assumed nobody else would be able to achieve that. It was just a natural-born trait of Oikawa's to irritate any person in his immediate vicinity, Iwaizumi especially included. Never had someone made him so irritated before and so he maintained that there simply would never be anyone as infuriating as Oikawa Tooru. That was until a Tokyo school had asked to have a practice game with Seijoh. Iwaizumi had never heard of Nekoma, maybe a rumor here and there, and so he didn't pay much attention to the upcoming practice game. Until they actually arrived.

They arrived, clad in red with sharp eyes that scanned the gym with an almost lazy type of patience, an aura of confidence surrounding them. Not the cocky kind that Oikawa mostly used to taunt and such, but the type that they knew what they were doing and were sure in their abilities. They were interesting, made up of many personalities that were a good balance to their own. Iwaizumi had found himself clicking quite easily with their libero, Yaku, and one of their wing spikers Kai. They seemed like decent people, actually sane. He should've realized the first hint of trouble when the captain and Oikawa had gotten along like a house on fire. Only certain people could get along that well with Oikawa- either they were nice to a fault or they were just as much of a nuisance. He was willing to bet it was the latter with Nekoma's captain and _god_ was he right. It wasn't that Kuroo (he assumes it's his name as that was what Yaku had yelled as he kicked the taller third year) was a bad person. Iwaizumi is sure he is a lovely person, but the lazy grin really makes him want to punch him in the face, almost reminding him of Oikawa's dumb smirks. And once the practice match began, the blocking added another layer to it. Nekoma was a team whose defense was anything but lacking with a defense that was nothing to scoff at. He was expecting some kind of resistance to his spikes but it just seemed like the captain was hellbent on blocking _him_ specifically. As much as Iwaizumi hated being blocked by Kuroo, he also had to begrudgingly admit that Nekoma's captain wasn't all that bad looking. 

Tall, broad shoulders and a voice that Iwaizumi could consider hot (even if that laugh was absolutely horrendous from what he heard during a break), it was obvious he was attractive. He was even willing to look past the rooster hair he was sporting. The realization made it just that bit harder to concentrate during the practice matches. Seijoh had ended up winning most of the games, but only by a slim margin. Nekoma was a fierce team and he could tell from how Oikawa had huffed when Yaku had picked up his serve and the exhausted looks from his teammates, even Kunimi who always tended to conserve his strength, that it was rough on everyone. They had begun cleaning up the gym, Iwaizumi going to put away the bars in the storage room when he heard his name being called. It took a minute to place the deep voice but it clicked and he whipped around to see Kuroo jog up to him, holding the folded net in his arms and god damn those arms were well defined. 

"Oikawa-kun said you knew where to put these?" he asked, gesturing to the net. Iwaizumi swallowed as he stared at the other boy's biceps. _FOCUS. FUCKING. FOCUS._ He tore his eyes away from Kuroo's arms and nodded. "Yeah," he tried, sounding just a little strangled. He cleared his throat, hoping his face didn't look as red as it felt. "Up on the top shelf," he tried again, sounding a bit stronger. Kuroo hummed giving him a grin before reaching over, looming over Iwaizumi as he stretched over him and pushed the net up on the shelf. Iwaizumi could only see Kuroo's biceps flexing as he stretched. His mouth felt like it had spent the last century slowly building a desert ecosystem in it. Kuroo leans back a little only to look down at Iwaizumi and it really hit him that wow, Kuroo's taller than Oikawa and those extra centimeters should NOT make him even hotter but here they are. "You know, I think you were pretty great out there," Kuroo said, leaning just a hair closer to Iwaizumi. Now this, this was what Iwaizumi felt more comfortable with. Being friends with Oikawa made him immune to this type of flirting to a degree, as Oikawa always jokingly flirted with his friends and as his best friend, Iwaizumi dealt with the brunt of it. Oikawa may know what buttons to push to make Iwaizumi go crazy, but Iwaizumi knew what to do to make Oikawa crack.  Considering Oikawa and Kuroo had some similarities, he's willing to bet he can do the same with Kuroo. 

A burst of confidence flooded Iwaizumi's system and he smirked back, closing the gap even closer, able to hear and feel Kuroo inhale sharply and let out a shaky breath.  "You weren't pretty bad yourself," smirked Iwaizumi. The thought of Oikawa being proud if he could see him now almost soured the mood but he brushed it away. Kuroo blinked, and to Iwaizumi's amusement, he could see the other start to turn a bright scarlet. "I uh, y'know... um..." Iwaizumi chuckled at his stuttering and took mercy. "Can I get your number?" asked Iwaizumi, watching as Kuroo stared down at him blankly, eyes dilated. Iwaizumi waited as his words processed and Kuroo's eyes widened before he scrambled to reach into the pocket of his sweatpants he'd already changed into, almost dropping it in his haste were it not for Iwaizumi catching it mid-descent to sure destruction. He brushes his fingers over Kuroo's own as he hands him his phone, keeping a light smile on his lips and staring into dark eyes. Kuroo freezes before quickly looking down to unblock his phone and passes it to him. Iwaizumi types his number in and, feeling bold, slips it into Kuroo's pocket as he walks by him. "See you around, Kuroo," he whispers in his ear, before starting to walk out of the storage room. He opened the door and stepped out just as Kuroo's snapped out of his trance and loudly blurt out: "Your arms and ass are to die for!" Iwaizumi feels his face burn in embarrassment and almost joy. "Shut up! And don't forget to text me!" he quickly leaves, face completely red, hoping nobody notices.

Kuroo can only simply stare as Iwazumi's strong back quickly walks away before groaning loudly. Fukunaga peaks into the room, seeing his captain with his face buried in his hands. Kuroo looks up and Fukunaga tilts his head as if to ask what happened. "I said his arms and his ass were 'to die for'. I think today is the day I am going to end my existence," Kuroo groaned again slamming his head into the wall. He felt a hand pat his shoulder. He looked up and sees Fukunaga opening his mouth. _It's probably gonna be something encouraging. A good pick me up after I clowned myself-_

"Don't mind." was all his underclassmen said before giving him a thumbs up and leaving the room. Kuroo simply stared after the second year as he closed the door, leaving Kuroo in the dark storage room alone. Kuroo wasn't sure how long he stood there before nodding and promptly slamming his head back against the wall with a groan. At least he got his number.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starocexn)


End file.
